Enter Robin Hood
by Lori2279
Summary: In our Circle's End-verse


We decided that Regina needed a little happiness and also we love and miss Sean on the show.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Okay, we'll come and check it out," David said before he hung up and called out to his daughter. "We have a couple of reports to check out."

"Now?" Emma groaned. She'd literally just gotten comfortable after many minutes of squirming in her chair. "Where?"

"The farmhouses on the edge of town. Come on, or I'm telling Killian you complained," David smirked as he stepped into Emma's office. "You know he's dying to give you more reasons for leave."

"Bloody hell, this is getting annoying," Emma groaned as David helped her to her feet.

"How's my grandbaby doing?" David asked her.

"Kicking like a future soccer star," Emma rubbed her belly as she took a shot to her bladder, "Before we head out, I need to make a pit stop."

"I'll go start the car and get it cool for you," David chuckled as Emma trudged off to use the bathroom, again.

-d-d-d-

David parked near the farmhouse closest to the forest. "One of the reports said that they'd hung clothes on the line, gone inside to answer the phone, and when they came back, two shirts and a pair of pants were missing."

"I'll search the house. How about you search the grounds?" Emma suggested as she motioned to one of the houses.

"Not that house. The house that reported missing food is that one over there," David pointed to the house that had reported the mischief.

"This pregnancy thing is affecting my memory," Emma groaned.

"The house is owned by the Baker's," David smiled. "They thought it might be a neighborhood girl, but she has an alibi."

"Well, we can cross one suspect off our list," Emma sighed, "Any other ideas?"

"No," David shook his head as he spotted a suspicious cloud rising from the forest. "On second thought, look there."

"Is that smoke? Should we be calling the fire department?"

"Wait here," David commanded her as he pulled his gun from the holster, "I'll check things out first."

"I'm not that helpless," Emma glared at her father as she tried to get herself out of the vehicle without help.

"Emma, I am your father-"

"You're also my deputy," she reminded him.

"Pulling rank on your dear old dad?"

"Absolutely," Emma nodded.

"You have nothing to prove, Emma," David assured her, "I only want you and my newest grandchild to be safe."

"Right," Emma nodded as she saw a flash of clothing, "Keep arguing with me, and don't change your stance or facial expression."

"Fine," David threw up his hands in surrender as he leaned against the car as Emma continued to try to extract herself from the vehicle without assistance, "Go check things out yourself. Call me if you need backup."

"You're being ridiculous, and the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up."

"Need a hand?" David finally offered her help because he knew she was too stubborn to ask for it.

Emma reached out a hand reluctantly and let David pull her up so that her back was to the car, "Over my shoulder. Can you see anything?"

"Yeah, I just saw some movement," David nodded, "Stay here, and this time it's not up for discussion.

"Be careful."

David went towards the movement carefully with his gun drawn, "Who's there? Come out now with your hands up."

Emma watched the scene and drew her gun when she saw someone come up behind David, "Don't move."

"Who are you?" the tubby man threw up his hands in alarm.

"Who are you?" Emma tossed the question back at him, "I'm the sheriff here."

"A woman sheriff?" the man laughed as he turned.

Emma raised an eyebrow and leveled the gun at the man's family jewels, "A pregnant, hormonal, woman sheriff. Wanna try that again?"

"I'd answer her, John," the man in the bushes came out with his hands up as David had previously instructed.

Emma looked at the man David was escorting, "Wait a second. I know you. I've seen you before."

"Have you?" the man eyed her curiously.

"Emma?" David questioned.

"Henry's book," Emma sighed.

"Who is he?"

"Lives in the woods, robs who he thinks is the rich to give to the poor, has a friend named John, and I'm betting you found arrows on him," Emma said.

"I did," David held up the quiver of arrows.

"Dad, meet Robin Hood," Emma motioned towards the mystery man, "Or Robin of Locksley, if you want to get formal."

"You're kidding," David looked at the man who gave Emma a respectful nod.

"You and my mom have a bit in common," Emma smirked.

"And who is your mother, Milady?"

"Snow White," Emma smiled. "I'm Emma Jones. My father, David, is the one with the gun."

"The charming one?" Robin turned towards the man holding him at gunpoint.

"He's a bit more charming when he lowers the gun," Emma smirked, "How did you get here?"

"I'm hoping you'll be able to tell me," Robin admitted. "One moment we were holding up a carriage from Nottingham and the next we were here."

"Smells like magic," Emma put her gun back in her holster. She could see that Robin and John were not a threat. If anything they were on the same side.

"There were rumors that the Sheriff of Nottingham was in league with a witch named Mortianna," Robin said. "This could be her work."

"The witch is real?" Emma stared.

"Really, that surprises you," David sent his daughter a curious glance, "After all the fairytale characters you've met."

"Just weird," Emma shook her head. "Who else is with you? Marian? Friar Tuck?"

"My son," Robin spoke up, "And a few more of my merry men, but no Friar Tuck...no Marian."

"Would you pack your camp up and follow us into town? We should talk about your situation," Emma said.

"Our situation?" Robin repeated in confusion.

"Well, you're aware that you're not in Sherwood Forest any longer, right?"

"Figured as much," Robin nodded as he motioned towards Emma's clothes, "What is this land? The Enchanted Forest?"

"No. We're in the woods near the town of Storybrooke. It's in an entirely different realm," David explained.

"How did you all get here?" Robin asked as they went to camp where he and John began to pack up their belongings.

"That's a long, complicated story," Emma sighed.

"It involves a curse and twenty-eight years in between to break it," David chimed in.

"Robin?" a new voice said. "What's going on?"

Emma turned around, "Mulan?"

"Emma!"

"What are you doing here?" Emma broke out in a smile as she went to hug the familiar face.

"She's one of my merry men," Robin explained.

"You may need an anatomy lesson, Mate," David shook his head.

"You're pregnant," Mulan stated the obvious, "You and Hook worked things out?"

Emma held up her hand to show her engagement and wedding bands, "We did. We got married a few months ago. How did you end up with Robin's band of thieves?"

"I left Aurora and Phillip's charge soon after the princess became pregnant," Mulan explained.

The look on Mulan's face recalled a conversation she'd had with the warrior in the enchanted forest about being capable of loving more than one. Emma decided not to pry.

"We should get going before it gets dark. Who is this?" Emma spotted a small boy behind a tree peeking out at them.

"This is my son, Roland," Robin stated as he lifted his boy into his arms.

"Hi, Roland," Emma smiled at the child. "I'm Emma."

The shy boy waved in greeting.

"I have a son about your age," Emma told him, "I'm sure you'll get along quite well."

"Hear that, Roland?" Robin smiled. "You'll have a new friend soon."

"Why don't we take everyone to Granny's?" David suggested.

"I bet you all can use a home cooked meal," Emma nodded.

"And Granny's food is the best in town."

"We can't fit them all in the cruiser," Emma frowned at their car.

"We can walk," Robin offered, "A little walking through the woods never hurt any of us."

"I'd rather my pregnant daughter not walk through the woods," David handed Emma the keys to the car. "We'll meet you there?"

Emma nodded, "I will get everything set up and make some calls. See you soon."

"If no one minds, I'll go with Emma," Mulan trudged towards the vehicle, "Looks like we have some catching up to do."

"Take Roland with you," Robin motioned his son towards the warrior.

"We'll buckle him into the back," Emma nodded. "He should be okay. It's a short drive."

"So you married the pirate," Mulan stated as they drove to town, though she felt odd riding in the mysterious carriage without any horses pulling it along.

"His charms just cut right through me, figuratively," Emma stated.

"I had a feeling they might," Mulan nodded. "You can't react that violently to someone and not feel anything."

"It took a bit of time for me to thaw, but my children took to him right away. It's hard to stay mad at someone when your children are practically draped all over him."

"They're well then?"

"They're wonderful," Emma smiled. "They are going to love meeting you and everyone else."

"It will be wonderful to see Snow again. How is she?"

"She's great," Emma nodded as she parked in front of Granny's and shut the car off. "I'll call her when we get inside."

Emma and Mulan got out of the car after a bit of a struggle on Emma's part. Mulan waited while Emma got Roland out of the backseat and then the three of them went into Granny's.

"Hey, Ruby, we've got a crowd coming. Fire up the grills," Emma called to the waitress.

"Who do we have here?" Ruby asked as she took in the clothes of Emma's companions.

"Ruby, this is Mulan," Emma introduced, "And this is Roland of Locksley."

"Locksley," Ruby repeated, "Like Robin of Locksley?"

"Yes, his father will be here soon with his friends and my dad," Emma said as she pulled her phone out. "I'm calling the rest of my family and Blue. So, like I said-"

"Firing up the grill," Ruby nodded.

"What is this place?" Mulan looked around in wonderment as Roland held her hand tightly.

"It's a diner. It serves food and drink. You can play darts," Emma motioned to the back wall. "I guess it'd be like a tavern to you."

"A very strange tavern," Mulan looked around them.

Emma smiled a little, "Mom? Hey, it's me. Where are you and twins?"

" _We're at the park,"_ Mary Margaret replied, _"Why do you ask?"_

"I know we were planning to have dinner at the loft tonight, but there was a slight change in plans. Can you meet me and Dad at Granny's? I'll head for the docks to get Killian."

" _Meet for dinner? Aren't you and David working tonight?"_

"We are, but Killian and I were going to put you and Dad out of your misery and tell you what your next grandchild is going to be."

" _We all know it's going to be a boy,"_ Mary Margaret stated, _"It's the worse worst kept secret in town."_

"I am going to ground Henry until he's thirty," Emma shook her head. "Okay, but you and the twins need to come to Granny's because there's someone here that you definitely want to see."

" _We'll be there soon."_

"Great," Emma smiled. After she hung up, she turned to Ruby, "Can you keep an eye on everything? David will be here soon, but I want to catch Killian before he heads for the house."

"I'll hold down the fort," Ruby nodded, "Roland, do you want something to drink?"

"May I some have water?" the young boy asked softly as Emma headed out the door. As she walked she dialed the mayor's mansion.

" _Hello?"_

"Regina, hi. It's Emma."

" _What can I do for you, Sheriff?"_

"This is gonna sound stupid, but have you felt any kind of shift in the air or atmosphere?"

" _Shift?"_ Regina repeated, _"What kind of shift?"_

"It'd be better if we could talk in person. I know you and Henry have dinner plans. Have you started to cook yet?"

" _No, Henry's at a friend's right now,"_ Regina replied.

"Could you meet me at the docks?"

" _I'll be right there,"_ Regina agreed.

"Great," Emma said before she hung up and stopped near Killian's slip. She scanned the horizon and smiled when she saw the Jolly Roger in the distance sailing towards Storybrooke.

"So, what's this all about?" Regina appeared suddenly courtesy of magic.

"We had some theft reports from the farmhouses near the woods today, so David and I investigated. We discovered Robin Hood has jumped realms," Emma told the mayor.

"That hoodlum that was always stealing from me in the Enchanted Forest?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, his gang continually robbed my coaches."

"You might want to lock your doors for awhile," Emma replied, fighting to keep a straight face.

"How did he get here?"

"We're a little fuzzy on that. He mentioned the Sheriff's association with a witch named Mortianna."

"Mortianna was a two bit hack," Regina snorted. "There is zero chance she's involved."

"I'm open for suggestions," Emma replied.

"There's the usual suspects…Rumplestiltskin always comes to mind," Regina pointed out.

"He wouldn't risk losing Belle for something like this," Emma shook her head. "This might seem a bit odd, but last night just as I was falling asleep, it felt like something was trying to pull Killian away."

Regina's eyes went wide is surprise, "You must have kept him here with your magic. When the portal opened to take him away it must have reversed course and pulled people into Storybrooke."

Emma looked back to the sea and smiled when she saw Killian's form at the helm of the Jolly Roger. It was approaching them quickly.

"Blue can trace magic, right?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed.

"We'll ask her if she can figure out who did this. In the meantime, we need to help Robin and his friends adjust."

"Fantastic," Regina rolled her eyes, "Just what we need in this town...more criminals."

Emma rolled her own eyes, "He has a young son and from what I can tell, no wife. Try to be nice."

"Regina, would you be a dear and tie down this rope?" Killian threw a line over the side of his ship, "I'd ask my wife, but she's a bit too round at the moment."

Regina waved her hand and the line tied itself to the dock.

"I could have done that," Emma protested.

"It was easier for our mayor to assist me because I know my love. She would have tried to do things the conventional way," Killian came down the gangplank and gave Emma a kiss. "Hello, Love."

"Hello," Emma smiled at him.

"This is a nice surprise."

"I'm full of surprises today," Emma promised. "Regina, would you and Henry like to join us at Granny's?"

"I think we'll keep our plans," Regina replied.

"Isn't our mayor supposed to welcome our new residents when they come to town?"

"New residents?" Killian looked at his wife.

"We're having a town meeting tomorrow," Regina reminded Emma. "That's time enough to welcome them."

"Okay," Emma relented. "Would you check Henry's math homework? They just started word problems, and he's been having some trouble."

"I will," Regina confirmed, "Enjoy your evening."

"You too," Emma nodded as she and Killian walked towards Granny's.

"So, what's going on?"

"David and I were on a call when we stumbled upon some new residents to Storybrooke. We're not exactly sure how they got here, but they're here now and waiting at Granny's for a home cooked meal," she explained as they walked hand in hand.

"Who are they? Friends of your parents?"

"Well, Mom does know one of them. So do we actually," Emma smiled at him.

"We do?" he raised a curious brow.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "I'll give you a hint. She's very handy with a sword."

"Surprisingly that doesn't narrow it down at all, Love," he chuckled.

"Okay. She tied you to a tree."

"Again, not narrowing it down," he laughed a bit more.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Emma threw up her hands dramatically, "It's Mulan."

"I knew who you were referencing when you said she was handy with a sword," he replied.

"You are a tease, Killian Jones."

"I know," he smirked. "How the bloody hell did she get here?"

"We're not sure yet," Emma replied.

"You said she's here with someone? Is it Aurora?"

"No. She apparently joined Robin Hood's crew."

"Robin Hood you say," Killian replied, "That explains Regina's mood. They weren't exactly chums now, were they?"

"Apparently he kept robbing her," Emma giggled as they got to the front door of Granny's. They were greeted with laughter from the tables.

"Sounds a bit like us, Love," Killian pecked at her cheek.

"I don't recall you robbing me," Emma smiled.

"I did steal your heart," Killian teased as their daughter came to greet them.

"Sap," Emma laughed. "Hey, Brookie."

"Hi, Mommy," Brooklyn lifted her arms to her mother to be picked up.

Emma looked to her husband for assistance. She was too large to grant such a request.

"Come here, Brooklyn," Killian scooped up his daughter and gave her a smacking kiss. "Did you and Austin have fun with Grammy?"

"Yep, we went to the park. I jumped off the swing when it was still moving."

"And I bet Grammy told you not to do that again, right?" Emma took a seat next to her mother who was sitting across from Mulan.

"I most certainly did not," Mary Margaret looked insulted at the thought that she'd curb her granddaughter's adventurous spirit.

"Mommy," Brooklyn whispered with a 'come closer' motion.

"What Cookie?" Emma put her face next to her daughter's.

"She says she's Mulan," Brooklyn looked shocked as she pointed to the town's newest storybook character.

Emma couldn't refrain from laughing. "Does she look like Mulan?"

Brooklyn frowned a little and then nodded, "But how'd she get here?"

"We're trying to figure that one out. Where's Austin?"

"Talking to the man with Grandpy," Brooklyn pointed.

"His name is Robin," Emma told her daughter.

"That's what Grandpy said. Granny called him a thief."

"Mom, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Emma glanced at her mother.

"I'm Grammy," Mary Margaret reminded her daughter as she pointed towards the diner's owner, "Granny is Granny."

"Right, sorry," Emma replied.

"Cookie, how about some juice?" Killian asked of his daughter.

"Yep, grape," Brooklyn replied.

"Let's go see if Ruby will give us some," Killian carried her away with a smile.

"He seems to be a good father," Mulan commented.

"He's a very good father," Mary Margaret replied.

"Did you like the surprise I promised?" Emma asked of her mother.

"One of your best lately," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Speaking of surprises, when did Henry spill the beans?"

"About his baby brother?" Mary Margaret inquired, "A few weeks ago. He was so excited, and he thought that we already knew."

Emma sighed, "We weren't even going to find out. But after doing this twice already and worrying I might get a repeat on the twin thing, I looked at the image a little too long and saw the turtle sign."

"Turtle sign?" Mulan asked in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech," Mary Margaret stated, "It means she realized the baby was a boy by the picture she was able to see."

"Not sure that helps, Mom," Emma replied as Mulan appeared more confused. "The doctors have a machine that is able to see into my belly to check if the baby is healthy."

"Really? That's very..."

"Odd?" Emma supplied.

"Unusual," Mulan corrected. "I've never heard of such things."

"We'll have to arrange a tour of the hospital," Mary Margaret nodded, "You'll be on overload."

"There you are," David greeted his daughter as he and Robin stood before them. "Roland and Austin are getting along great."

"I figured they would," Emma smiled, "Where'd they go?"

"Ah, I believe he said his name was Leroy," Robin pointed to the front yard of Granny's where Emma could see Austin and Roland playing with the usually grumpy man.

"How'd they manage that?" Emma asked her father.

"He's trying to make a good impression on Astrid," David covertly motioned to the shy fairy/nun who was sitting by the window.

"By letting two boys climb all over him?" Emma snickered as she watched Roland and her son jump on Leroy.

"If a child likes you, odds are you're not a bad guy," Mary Margaret pointed out. "They have good radar. Besides, Leroy's the only one wearing clothes they won't ruin."

Emma snorted in amusement as Austin tackled Leroy to the ground. "At least he'll wear off some of his energy."

"He's a fine boy. Where does he get his eyes?" Robin asked.

Emma pointed at the approaching man, "My husband. Killian Jones, this is Robin Hood."

"Good to meet a fellow rule bender," Killian extended his hand in greeting.

"Good to meet you as well," Robin nodded before he smiled at Brooklyn. "And who is this lovely little lady?"

"This is our daughter, Brooklyn," Emma ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "She is Austin's twin sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Brooklyn," Robin bowed formally making Brooklyn giggle and blush.

"What do you think of our fair town, Robin?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"It's different than anything I've seen," he said as he took a seat next to Mulan. "But the people are nice. It's good to see familiar faces again."

"You'll have to come to the town meeting tomorrow," Emma suggested, "You'll probably see a lot more."

"I set them up in rooms," Granny announced as she put plates of food down. "I'm only doing this because of that little boy of yours."

"Thanks, Granny," Emma smiled, "I can assure you that they'll be no trouble, or I'll personally lock them up in the jail."

"Alright," Granny nodded before she wagged a finger at Robin, "I won't put up with comings and goings at all hours. I have enough to worry about with full moons and a granddaughter dating a damn doctor. By the way, I have excellent hearing."

Ruby quickly turned away from the group so she wouldn't be forced to join the conversation. Her grandmother scolded her enough behind closed doors for her what she saw as reckless behavior.

"You wanna call the boys in for dinner?" Emma asked of Killian.

"I'll be right back," he nodded.

"What did she mean about full moons?" Robin asked as he dug into his food.

Emma looked at her father and then her mother, "You've known them longer, and I had to explain it to Austin and Brooklyn."

"Ruby is a werewolf," Mary Margaret stated, "Every full moon, she reverts to her wolf form, but she's got her wolfness under control. She's no danger to anyone. However it is best to keep your distance if you see her those evenings."

"She also has a cloak that shields her from transforming," David added. "It keeps her under control as long as she wears it."

"Is it inherited?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret nodded, a far off look in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Robin inquired as he noticed her far off look.

"No," Mary Margaret shook her head as she searched out her friend in the diner and gave her a smile. "It's not a good story for dinner conversation."

Austin came running in with the proclamation that he was hungry. Roland bobbed his head in agreement.

"Go wash your hands," Emma suggested, "They're filthy."

"Come on, lads," Killian guided them towards the bathroom.

By the time the boys returned, Ruby had brought their meals.

"Ruby, am I seeing things or is John flirting with Zellie?" Emma asked as she looked at the counter.

"That's flirting alright," Ruby smirked with amusement as she took in the scene.

"It's sweet," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Just so long as none of your men flirt with the nurses," Emma warned Robin.

"And why is that?" Robin asked.

"Because they're nuns here and fairies in the Enchanted Forest. Doubly off limits," David smiled.

"Explain Leroy with Astrid."

"I can't," David shrugged.

"None of us can," Emma shook her head. "Do you have any particular questions, Robin?"

"At the moment, too many questions to verbalize."

"I know the feeling, Mate," Killian smiled. "Emma's still trying to explain how the television works."

"Television?" Robin inquired.

"Long story," Emma replied, "One step at a time."

"So, you and Killian are going to have three children soon?" Robin asked.

"Four actually," Emma smiled. "Our oldest is currently with his other mother."

"Is it common to have more than one mother in this realm?" Robin asked.

"I was very young when I had Henry, and I gave him up for adoption. After he found me, I moved here and found my own parents," Emma shot a look down the table. "It took some doing, but now we share Henry with his adoptive mother as equally as we can."

"Is she from our world?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. She was my mother's stepmother."

"Your mother's stepmother would make her…" Robin's voice trailed off as he made the connection.

"We don't like to use the 'e' word around the kids," Emma smiled.

"Regina used to be naughty, but she's not anymore," Brooklyn chimed up.

"Very good, Brooklyn. Hey, I still see carrots on that plate," Emma nudged her.

"They taste funny," Brooklyn scrunched up her nose.

"Just a couple more, okay?"

"But they taste funny," Brooklyn protested some more.

"Then do you want my green beans?"

"Yes," the girl's head bobbed vigorously as they traded vegetables.

"Never seen her that excited to eat green beans," Mary Margaret observed.

Emma took a bite of the carrots and gagged, "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Killian knelt before her in an instant, his hand on her belly thinking something might be wrong with their unborn child.

"Taste these," Emma put a carrot in his mouth.

"Something wrong?" Ruby came over as Killian quickly spit out the carrots into the napkin Emma was holding for him.

"You might want to check the carrots," Emma stated, "There is something wrong with the ones you gave Brooklyn."

"I told Granny that they smelled weird," Ruby took the carrots away. "I'm sorry, Brookie."

"Do I have to eat the green beans?" Brooklyn batted her lashes at her mother.

"You want to eat the green beans," Emma smiled. "Because it's peanut butter cookie day."

Brooklyn's eyes lit up in excitement as she dove into her vegetables.

"Works every time," Killian smiled before he looked at his wife, "You're alright?"

"I'm perfect," she grabbed his hand and moved it to feel a few of the stronger kicks. "He does that when he hears your voice."

"Be good to your mother, Lad," Killian spoke to Emma's stomach.

Mary Margaret smiled at the scene before she looked across the table to see Robin's expression and suddenly she remembered. Marian had died not long after Roland had been born.

"How long has it been?" Mary Margaret asked Robin quietly.

"He wasn't even a year old," Robin looked at his son who was laughing with Austin. "We wanted more of course but after Roland, Marian just didn't get better."

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret stated, "You've done a wonderful job with him."

"I want more for him than a life living amongst thieves," Robin replied.

"He'll have it now," Mary Margaret pointed out. "I'm a teacher in this realm. If you want, I'll help you register him in classes tomorrow. He could be around a bunch of children his own age."

"I think he would like that," Robin nodded.

Mary Margaret smiled, "Good. We'll also have to see about finding your men jobs."

"Any ideas?" Emma asked her mother.

"Zellie was saying something about needing a bouncer," David said. "She was going to ask Tiny, but I think she has her sights set on someone else now."

"So that takes care of John," Emma replied, "Belle said she needed help at the library. Mulan, you and Belle will get along quite well."

"Belle's here?" Mulan smiled.

"You've met?"

"Yes, she helped me cure Phillip a while back," Mulan explained.

"Well, that takes care of Mulan," Mary Margaret replied.

"It wouldn't be a permanent solution, but I go on maternity leave soon. David's going to need some help," Emma pointed out.

"Are you suggesting a professional thief should become a lawman?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"I was a professional thief, Mom," Emma pointed out. "And so were you, your Highness."

"Point taken," Mary Margaret's head gave a nod.

"Dad?" Emma looked to David.

"It's fine with me," David smiled.

"Robin?" Emma asked.

"I don't have to wear any sort of uniform do I?"

"No, we stopped the uniform thing a long time ago," Emma said quietly.

"I'll give it a chance," Robin agreed.

"Great," Emma said with a look at Killian, "Happy? You get me on leave sooner than you thought you would."

"Ecstatic," Killian grinned.

"We just have to clear it tomorrow night at the town meeting," David said.

"Not sure that Madame Mayor is going to approve our request," Emma groaned.

"We'll just have to make sure it gets put to a vote. You know more than half the town will vote against Regina just to see her get that look on her face when she gets out voted."

"Definitely a town meeting I won't be missing," Killian snorted.

"You enjoy pissing her off entirely too much," Emma laughed.

"She deserves a bit of it," he replied.

"Sometimes," Emma shrugged before she looked at the clock on the wall. "We should go. The twins need to be in bed in twenty minutes, and I need to get back to work."

"You need to rest," David told her, "I'll finish out the shift."

"I-"

"Thank you, David," Killian smiled. "This time, I have to agree with your father, Love."

"You'll agree to anything when it means I don't have to work," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Killian stood and offered his hand to Emma.

Emma muttered under her breath after calling out to her children to join them. Then she went over to the counter and asked for the bill.

"Forget it," Ruby shook her head. "It's a welcome to town party for Robin and his gang. It's on us."

"Granny's going to kill you."

"It was her idea."

"Then Granny's lost her mind."

"Go before she changes her mind," Ruby laughed. "We'll see you at the town meeting tomorrow night if not before then."

"Night, Ruby. Thanks for dinner, as always."

"Night."

Killian and Emma walked out of the diner with Austin and Brooklyn between them.

"Austin, did you make a new friend?"

"Yep," Austin proclaimed proudly.

"He's going to be coming to school tomorrow, so I want you both to be nice to him," Emma said with a look down at Brooklyn.

"What?" Brooklyn moaned as her eyes connected with her mother's.

"I know. Boys have cooties," Emma hid a smile. "But remember when you were the new kid in school?"

"Yes. Trudy Schumacher bit me," Brooklyn squealed.

"And that wasn't nice of her," Emma reminded her.

"Okay, I'll be nice to him, but boys still have cooties," Brooklyn said.

"Keep saying that," Killian encouraged his daughter. In his mind, the longer she thought boys had cooties the safer his daughter was from them.

Emma shot him a smile as they walked, "I love you."

They walked up the stairs to the front door and let themselves in, "Upstairs and into your pjs. We'll be up soon to tuck you in."

The duo released groans before doing as their father asked.

Emma locked the front door and sighed in exhaustion.

"I heard that," Killian said. "Ready to admit you'd be asleep at your desk right now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma responded defiantly.

Killian kissed the back of her head and put an arm around her.

"Liar," he whispered teasingly.

"Fine," Emma conceded, "I do get a bit tired, but you try carrying around a twenty pound sack of flour and see how much energy you have."

"I wouldn't be able to do it, and I admire you for being able to not only carry our child but also brave enough to have it."

"It's worth it," she smiled.

"Come on," Killian took her hand. "Let's tuck in the children, call Henry to say goodnight, and then go to sleep ourselves."

"Best idea you've had all day."

-d-d-d-

To understand the madness of Storybrooke was to attend a town meeting post curse. Half the time, Emma would swear that Leroy showed up just so he could vote against whatever proposition Regina put on the table. Sure enough the first order of business that Regina had on the agenda, had Leroy off his seat, determined to take the opposite point of view merely to spite the one time queen.

"Thanks," Emma said to her mother when she handed her a cup of tea. "Where's Dad?"

"Paperwork. He said he'll be here for the new deputy vote. Killian?"

"Our baby-sitter came down with a cold, so he stayed home with the twins and Henry, even though Henry begged to come watch the proceedings."

"Heard about what you and David want to do?"

"I think he wanted to meet Robin," Emma nodded.

"Best he stay out of this," Mary Margaret replied.

"Are Robin and his men here?" Emma glanced around.

"Robin is," Mary Margaret pointed him out, "But the rest of his men decided to stay away so that Regina would be less likely to reject the request."

Emma caught the man's eye and waved with a smile, "Austin said Roland started school today."

"And it went really well."

"I'm glad," Emma smiled. "Do you remember my warning on Austin and Brooklyn's first day of school?"

"Have fun and don't bite," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Brooklyn was a biter," Emma laughed.

"Yet she was the one that got bitten," Mary Margaret frowned, "Poor thing."

"Hey, did I make it in time?" David sat down next to his wife.

"Yep, proposal hasn't been brought up yet," Emma stated, "Do you want to make it or should I?"

"I think you better. I might have to run crowd control," David frowned at where Leroy was sitting.

"Here goes nothing," Emma rose to her feet to make her motion.

"Yes, Sheriff Jones," Regina acknowledged Emma's request to speak.

"As you know, I'll be taking maternity leave soon, and David will be temporarily taking over as sheriff. We have a candidate for temporary deputy."

"Who?"

"Robin of Locksley," Emma said evenly and then waited.

"Absolutely not," Regina responded automatically, "We need our lawmen to enforce our laws not break them."

"He doesn't have a record here and is willing to obey our laws. There's no Prince John or Sheriff of Nottingham to oppose here."

"No," Regina responded, "Are there any other motions?"

"I move to have Sheriff Swan's proposal brought to a vote," Leroy stated.

"That's absurd," Regina shook her head. "He's a criminal."

"Bylaws say these things are to be voted on, Madame Mayor," Leroy said.

"Bylaws that you wrote, Madame Mayor," Archie chimed in when Regina looked to protest again.

"Robin, will you stand up so the town can get a look at who they're voting for," Emma requested.

Robin dutifully stood before the townspeople and proceeded to make a proclamation to help sway the votes needed, "My record may precede me, but you have my word that I will do what is right by this town."

"All those in favor," David spoke up.

More than half the room raised their hands.

Regina fumed at the front of the room.

"Opposed," Regina's voice dripped with sarcasm as she raised her own hand along with a few additional people. Knowing she was outvoted, "Motion carries. Congratulations, Mr. Hood, you're our newest deputy."

"Call me Robin," he smiled at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes as she made notes in the town's charter.

"Robin, you'll start in a week," Emma said. "Come by the station sometime this week so we can discuss what you'll need to do."

The townspeople clapped as Robin took his seat.

"I may regret asking this, but is there any additional business this evening?" Regina inquired once the applause died down.

Everyone looked around to see if anyone was going to say anything. When nothing was brought up Regina nodded.

"In that case, we're adjourned."

"Welcome to the force," David went to congratulate his newest co-worker.

"Thank you," Robin smiled. "Where's Killian?"

"At home with our kids," Emma checked her watch, "And if I hurry I can get there before the twins go to sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Sheriff," Robin nodded as Emma scurried out.

"Why don't you and Roland come for dinner one night soon?" Mary Margaret invited Robin as they walked out with David.

"He would like that," Robin nodded, "He certainly enjoyed sleeping on such a comfortable mattress last evening. I almost didn't get him up this morning for school...My apologies that he's so behind in his studies. We didn't take much time to teach him things such as reading and writing."

"Don't worry about it," Mary Margaret smiled, "I'll tutor him privately until he's caught up."

"You're very kind," Robin nodded. "I should get home myself. Granny was good enough to watch Roland for me while I attended the meeting, but I don't want to take advantage."

"You'd better hurry," David stated, "She's likely pumping him full of sugar as we speak. In my experience, it makes children very difficult to get to bed."

"I'll have to remember that," Robin nodded as he left them. Just as he turned the corner he ran into Regina.

"Watch where you're going, Mr. Hood," Regina snapped at him.

"My apologies, Madame Mayor," Robin nodded respectfully.

Regina made a sound of disgust as she stormed out of the hall.

"Looks like you've made a good first impression," David laughed.

"She's a fiery thing," Robin chuckled.

"You have no idea," Mary Margaret said.

-d-d-d-

"Hey, Mom," Henry greeted Regina at Granny's a few mornings later.

"Good morning, Henry," Regina hugged her son around the shoulders.

"Madame Mayor," Killian nodded.

"Good morning, Captain Jones," Regina nodded politely, "Where is the sheriff this morning?"

"The twins were being difficult, so she's feeding them breakfast at home. I'm picking up my coffee and dropping the lad off for breakfast with you before I go to work. Have a good day, Henry. I'll see you tonight. Good luck on your science test. Madame Mayor," Killian nodded.

Regina ordered her usual coffee and pastry and took a seat next to her son. "How's Emma been feeling? She's due soon, isn't she?"

"She's feeling good for the most part," Henry nodded. "Her back hurts her a lot though."

"Are you sure you want to continue living with them when the baby comes?" Regina treaded lightly, "Newborn babies do make a lot of noise."

"Good thing I have another house to escape to when I want some quiet," Henry smiled. "I'm good where I am right now, Mom. If something changes, you'll be the first to know."

"You're welcome at any time," she assured him.

"Have you met Robin Hood yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Regina nodded, "He's going to be the town's deputy when Emma goes on maternity leave."

"Yeah, I know," Henry nodded. "I wanted to come to the meeting the other night to meet him, but Dad and Mom wouldn't let me."

"It was a school night," Regina stated.

"That's what Mom said," Henry frowned. "She was home before the twins went to bed though."

"She could have just as easily been stuck there until midnight. You know how crazy those things can get."

"What did Leroy do this time?" Henry chuckled.

"He likes to argue with me," Regina shook her head.

"Here you go, Regina," Granny set down her breakfast.

"Thank you," Regina nodded as she reached for the cream and sugar.

"The sheriff called. She wants to know if Henry can walk Roland to school. She was supposed to do it, but she's running late."

"We'll make sure he gets there in time," Regina nodded.

"They'll be in soon."

Regina nodded in acknowledgement as she stirred her cup.

"Roland's a nice kid. He and Austin are becoming good friends."

"I'm sure he's a perfectly nice boy," Regina replied, "Not every boy is the mirror image of their fathers."

"Henry, good morning," Robin said as he approached them. "Madame Mayor."

"Mr. Hood," Regina greeted. "And this must be Roland. Hello."

The shy boy waved at the mayor.

"Henry will be taking Roland to school this morning, Robin," Granny chimed in, "The sheriff is running late."

"Thank you, Henry," Robin nodded at the boy. "But I don't want to take you from your breakfast. I can walk Roland."

"It's no trouble," Henry stuffed the last bite into his mouth, "Ready, Roland?"

The young boy nodded his head vigorously as he followed Henry out of the restaurant.

Regina watched them go and then realized Robin was still standing before her. Just as she looked away, her eyes caught sight of his tattoo and went wide. It was a lion.

"Something wrong, Mayor?" Robin asked as he caught Regina staring at his forearm.

"No, I just wasn't aware anyone from our world had a tattoo."

"An impulse from my youth," Robin pulled on his sleeve to cover it.

"You were once a warrior," Regina recalled.

"I was," he confirmed, "Back when I believed our cause was just."

"I hope you feel that way about protecting the town of Storybrooke when you're deputy."

"Until I am given reason to believe otherwise, this town deserves protection," Robin replied.

"Well," Regina stood, "I wish you luck, Deputy."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor," he offered his hand.

Regina dutifully shook it, yet as she did she felt a current of electricity pass between them.

-d-d-d-

"He has a really cool tattoo," Henry finished telling his grandfather about Robin.

"I realize that when you're eighteen you can do whatever you want, Henry, but if you get a tattoo before then, I will have Blue remove it as painfully as possible," David said.

"Killian has one," Henry frowned.

"Emma? You wanna take this one?" David asked his daughter who was sitting at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables for dinner.

"He knows my answer, don't you Henry?"

"Really?"

"When the Dark One rips out the heart of the woman I love, then I can get a tattoo," Henry frowned. "Kinda unfair, Mom."

"Life is unfair," Emma replied as she tossed the vegetables into the pot to be cooked, "My house, my rules."

Henry rolled his eyes as his grandmother handed him a pile of dishes and pushed him towards the dining room.

"I think Regina and I are of like minds on this subject," Emma added.

"Hello?" Killian called from the front door.

"Daddy," Brooklyn raced to greet him with her arms tight around his waist.

"How's my girl?" Killian hugged her before they walked into the kitchen.

"Missed you," she peppered his cheek with kisses.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was good. Ashley's step-niece, Mara, is in my class now."

"Is she nice?" Killian asked as he set her down on the stool next to his wife who he bent in to kiss in greeting.

"Uh-huh," Brooklyn nodded. "I like her, but her mommy can't sing."

"Neither can your mommy," Killian chuckled.

"Can too," Brooklyn challenged his assessment.

"Sweetie, Daddy's right. I can't sing, but the difference is, I know I can't sing. Mara's mommy insists on singing at every turn."

"I like when you sing," Brooklyn frowned.

"Thank you, Sweetie. Go get Austin. Dinner's ready."

"Okay," Brooklyn hopped off the stool and took off to find her brother.

"Hello, Love," Killian greeted Emma with a proper kiss, "How are you today?"

"Tired," Emma admitted. "Henry wants a tattoo again, and I just don't have the energy to argue with him about it today."

"I'll talk to him," Killian chuckled.

"Again," Emma sighed.

"Again," Killian nodded.

Emma smiled wryly, "Why do I have the feeling that when he turns eighteen he's going to come home with a tattoo on his body?"

Killian nodded, "Probably because he will."

"I guess I'm fighting a losing battle," Emma looked at Killian's wrist.

"Still think the idea of letting him get a tattoo when the Dark One rips out-"

"Stop," Emma shook her head. "Don't joke about things that I know you don't find funny."

"My apologies, Love," Killian kissed her cheek, "How's our littlest one this evening?"

"He started kicking again a little while ago when I sat down," Emma took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Feel that?"

"Quite the little kicker, isn't he?" Killian smiled as he pressed into her stomach a bit firmer.

"He's been using my bladder for target practice this afternoon," Emma sighed, "Excuse me for a few minutes. Nature calls."

"I'll meet you in the dining room," Killian smiled as he wife headed for the bathroom.

"You okay, Killian?" David asked as Killian took Emma's place in the kitchen to keep dinner going as best he could.

"Yeah. I never claimed to be much of a cook at least indoors. I'm better at the grill."

"Right," David said before he took a look around them. "Look, we're friends, right?"

"As much as is allowed considering you're my father-in-law," Killian agreed, "And you think I'm evil for taking your daughter."

"I almost lost Snow because of Rumplestiltskin once," David said quietly.

"Em told me," Killian admitted. "And Henry's book filled in some parts."

"Then you know you're not alone in having once wanted to run that man through with a sharp implement."

"No offense, Mate, but almost losing someone you love doesn't even compare to actually losing the one you love," Killian replied.

"I know," David nodded. "But if you ever want to talk about it, let me know. I'm not the most objective person, but I think you'd be more comfortable talking to me than Emma."

"There isn't anything to talk about anymore," Killian stated, "Milah is gone. I've moved on."

"Alright. Just know the offer is there," David picked up a platter and carried it into the dining room.

Emma returned to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Killian's waist as best she could with her baby bump in the way. "You okay?"

"You know how much I love you?"

"I have a good idea," Emma nodded.

"Then I'm okay," he nodded.

"I love you too," Emma rose up and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, Love," he took her hand. "Let's have dinner."

"I think you're going to like it. I added peppers," Emma smiled.

"I'll follow you," Killian replied as he nudged her towards the dining room where the rest of the family had been gathering.

"This smells delicious Emma," Mary Margaret commented.

"Thanks. I have been craving meatballs for days."

"Me too," Brooklyn chimed in.

Emma smiled at her daughter as she took a seat and accepted the bowl of salad from David, "Austin, did you remember to ask Roland if he and his dad wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yep," Austin's head bobbed up and down, "They're coming."

"Good. What should we make?"

"Pizza," Brooklyn proclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea, Brookie," Emma smiled. "Pizza it is. We'll get meat."

"Hope their introduction to pizza is better than mine was," Killian chuckled, "Remember that nearly raw pizza you tried to serve me in Boston, Love?"

"I didn't want to burn the crust," Emma muttered.

"It was a wonderful thought," Killian smiled.

"Too bad you can't eat raw thoughts," Emma sighed, "I've gotten better though."

"She has," Mary Margaret nodded. "I loved that stuffed meatloaf you made right before the curse broke."

"The one with the mozzarella cheese in it," Emma nodded.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret replied, "You should make that again soon."

"Maybe I will," Emma nodded. "Henry, how's your mom? Except for the last time she dropped you off after her weekend, I haven't seen her."

"She's fine," Henry shrugged.

"Maybe you could invite her to dinner tomorrow night," Mary Margaret suggested.

"With Robin and Roland? She'd think they were trying to set them up," David remarked.

"Well that's just not true," Mary Margaret replied, "And isn't it the mayor's job to make new residents feel welcome?"

"I'll ask her," Henry said.

"Are you sure, Lad?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded, "She can always say no, right?"

"Just make it clear to her that there are going to be other guests coming," Emma replied.

"I will," Henry nodded.

"And that we're not trying to set them up as your grandfather put it," Killian smiled.

"Right," Henry agreed.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Regina, come in," Emma opened the door to the mayor.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sheriff," Regina replied as she pulled at her scarf.

"Of course," Emma smiled. "I hope you don't mind pizza for dinner. Killian's getting wine for you, him, and Robin. Henry did tell you he was coming, right?"

"He mentioned it," Regina nodded, "I suppose it is prudent of me to get to know the newest employee of this town. I am mayor after all."

"We just didn't want you to think it was a fix-up," Emma nodded. "You can put your purse on the bench under the mirror over there. We're all in the living room."

"Hi, Mom," Henry got up from his seat and went to hug her around the waist.

"Hi, Henry."

"Hi, Miss Regina," Brooklyn chirped from where she was coloring.

"Hello, Miss Brooklyn," Regina smiled towards the little girl, "Are you having pizza with us?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Daddy promised no peppers."

"Henry doesn't like peppers either," Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Madame Mayor," Robin had stood like the gentleman he'd been raised to be as Emma and Regina had re-entered the room.

"Deputy Hood," Regina nodded politely.

"This isn't a board meeting," Emma reminded them. "We could try and use everyone's first names."

"We can try," Regina conceded as Killian arrived with the pizzas.

"Henry, can you go find Austin and Roland?" Emma asked of her son.

"Yep," Henry nodded as Killian set the pizzas on the coffee table.

"How come there's an extra box, Daddy?" Brooklyn looked perplexed by the small box on top.

"I got a special pizza just for your mum and her odd food cravings," Killian tapped the top of her head.

"Thank you," Emma smiled at him. "We need plates."

"On my way," Killian nodded.

"And the wine," Emma added.

"I only have one hand, Love," Killian reminded me.

"Henry, will you help your dad?"

"Sure Mom," he called.

"And if your brother was up in the attic, make sure he and Roland come down through your room."

Henry nodded as he set about his tasks of finding his brother and then helping his father.

"Can we eat?" Brooklyn asked, "I'm hungry."

"As soon as we get the plates," Emma told her daughter. "Oh, and we need glasses. I'm up."

"I'll go," Robin put a hand up to stop her.

"Why is it that no one lets me do anything?" Emma threw up her hands in annoyance.

"I think it's the beach ball you swallowed," Regina motioned to the blonde's stomach.

"Mommy didn't swallow a beach ball. She's having a baby," Brooklyn whispered.

Regina couldn't help the laugh that came up at the serious look on the little girl's face.

"Regina is teasing, Sweetheart," Emma laughed along.

"Oh," Brooklyn frowned. "Okay."

"How are you enjoying your stay in our town, Mr. Hood?" Regina inquired as she helped herself to her first slice of pizza as everyone found a place to eat in the living room.

"It's quite lovely and a big change from Sherwood."

"You must miss your home and all those carriages you used to rob," Regina responded.

Emma and Killian both choked on their bites of pizza as the children began to scatter a bit. Henry, Austin and Roland wisely took their pizza into the dining room to avoid the confrontation.

Killian tried to stand up and follow the boys but Emma latched onto him and made him stay.

"Well, I can't say it won't be a change to work honestly but I am willing to try."

"No apology for all those carriages you stole from?" Regina inquired.

"I never stole from people that couldn't afford to lose some money," Robin stated, "And you, Madame Mayor, didn't suffer as a result."

"That's your justification for being a thief?" Regina asked.

This time Emma tried to get up and leave, but with her stomach and Killian weighing her down, she didn't get anywhere.

"Can you say that you came about your wealth the honest way?" Robin challenged her, "You're as much of a thief as I am, we just had different methods in which we went about it."

"You have no idea what I went through for my wealth," Regina scowled.

Emma started to look uncomfortable. She may not have known him, but Regina's first husband had been her grandfather and thinking about what Regina had done with him made her want to gag.

"Everyone in this room was a thief in one way or another," Robin stated, "Except of course for you, Princess Brooklyn, we all just had our own methods to go about it. I apologize if my thievery caused you an inconvenience, but I will not apology for doing what I did. Because of my actions, many people were able to put food on their tables."

"I don't suppose I ever thought of it like that," Regina nodded. "It's an interesting point of view."

Emma and Killian traded curious looks.

"You have my word that I will protect this town and all of its residents, yourself included," Robin stated, "But if I see injustice in this world as I did my last, I will not turn a blind eye, no matter what crime I might need to commit to bring about justice."

"You're very passionate about right and wrong," Regina commented. "It's an interesting aspect for someone who makes their living as a thief."

"What are you passionate about?" Robin inquired.

"Uh," Regina was caught off guard. "I'm not really sure."

"There must be something," Robin persisted.

"My son," Regina stated, "I'm passionate about keeping him safe."

"A noble effort to be sure," Robin smiled. "I have the same job."

"And you're doing a wonderful job with him," Regina replied, "You can see that he adores you."

"Mommy?" Austin came running in. "Can Roland stay over?"

"You'll have to ask Roland's father," Emma told him, "But we'd be happy to have Roland stay the night."

"Mr. Hood?" Austin looked hopefully at Robin.

"I have no objections," Robin said. "He can stay if you'd like."

Austin ran back into the dining room to tell Roland that it was okay.

"It's very kind of you to let him stay," Robin told Emma and Killian.

"He's a great kid, Robin. It's no trouble."

"The lads get along very well," Killian added, "Children can never have enough friends."

"I agree," Emma nodded.

After having her fill of pizza, Regina didn't want to overstay her welcome. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner," she stated as she rose to her feet.

"You're leaving already?" Emma replied.

"It's getting late," Regina said.

"It is," Robin nodded as well as he got up.

"Goodness, where did the time go?" Emma glanced at the clock to see that the time had flown by.

"Time for some people to be getting to bed," Killian nodded.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy," Brooklyn frowned.

"That may be, but it's still bedtime," Emma added, "Go get your pajamas on. Daddy and I will be up to tuck you in soon."

"And tell your brother and Roland to come say goodnight," Killian said.

Brooklyn darted out of the room to get her brothers and then stormed up the steps as all three boys came in to say goodbye to Robin and Regina.

"Horseback riding sometime soon, right?" Regina asked as she hugged Henry goodbye.

"How about Tuesday?"

"I'll meet you at the stables after school," Regina smiled as she kissed his forehead, "Good night, Henry."

"Night Mom."

"Good night, Miss Regina," Austin smiled.

Roland was too shy to say anything to Regina so he merely waved after hugging his father.

"Goodnight boys," Regina smiled before she gathered her things. "Thank you for dinner, Emma."

"You're welcome," Emma replied, "We'll have to do this again."

"It was enjoyable," Regina nodded. "My place next time."

"I'll walk you home," Robin offered as he followed her out the door after thinking thanking Emma and Killian for the meal.

"That's not necessary," Regina shook her head.

"It's no trouble," Robin responded, "Your home is on my way."

"Alright then," Regina agreed as they started to walk.

She began searching her mind for a neutral topic they could discuss during their short walk when they heard a noise behind them.

"Stand back," Robin said when set eyes on the wolf before them.

"I know this wolf," Regina smiles. "Don't worry."

"I beg your pardon," Robin stammered out.

Regina smiled and then looked to Ruby, "Go on, Ruby. You know Granny doesn't like you wandering around town in that form."

Ruby wandered away from the duo.

"Didn't Emma warn you about our resident werewolf?" Regina inquired.

"She did," Robin nodded. "It's different to know about a wolf then it is to see one."

"Fair point," Regina conceded, "But I appreciate the sentiment. I honestly can't remember the last time someone came to my aid without the threat of violence on my part."

"A lady shouldn't have to worry about having someone come to their aid," Robin smiled.

"Well, this is my home," Regina motioned towards her residence, "I appreciate the company."

"Are you cutting me loose already?" Robin smirked.

Regina smiled a little, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I've never been one to turn down a free drink."

"Follow me," Regina nodded.

Robin's head bobbed as Regina keyed herself into her home and motioned him towards the living room. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get the wine and glasses."

"You have a grand home," Robin looked around him.

"Thank you," Regina called.

"How old was Henry in this picture?" he asked when she came back in.

"Uh, seven," Regina looked over his shoulder.

"He's a fine boy. You must be very proud."

"I am," Regina nodded, "It's been a rough few years, but we're closer now than we've ever been. Funny how it took finding his real mother to bond the two of us."

"He and Austin look a bit alike, except for the eyes," Robin took his glass.

"Henry has his father's eyes," Regina explained. "At least that's what I've been told."

"And his father is someone other than Killian, I take it."

"Emma met Henry's father first," Regina nodded.

"She mentioned something about a complicated past," Robin responded.

"We all have complicated pasts," Regina responded.

"Too true, milady," he raised his glass and then took a sip.

"Are you looking forward to joining our police department?" Regina looked for a way to change the subject.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "David seems like a good man to work with."

"He tries," Regina responded.

"Not a fan, I take it," Robin surmised.

"Part of that complicated past I have," Regina responded, "We haven't always seen eye to eye."

Robin nodded as he looked around, "That's a lovely painting. Your father?"

"Henry's namesake," Regina confirmed.

"You must have loved him very much," Robin saw the sad look in her eyes.

"I did," Regina nodded. "He was very important to me...perhaps too important."

"That's not possible," Robin shook his head.

"In this case it was," Regina sighed, "My father died because of me."

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't know," Regina shook her head.

"It may not be the same thing, but I blame myself for Marian's death," Robin offered.

"I guess we all blame ourselves when someone we love dies."

"I felt helpless," Robin nodded.

"I'm sure you did everything you could."

"I like to think I did," Robin said. "I even broke into the Dark One's castle in search of a cure."

"You robbed Rumplestiltskin and you're still alive?"

"He wasn't there," Robin explained, "It must have been after you enacted the curse."

Regina nodded, "Must have been. How are you and Roland adjusting to life here? I know you said you were doing alright but that just sounded like the form answer."

"It's an adjustment," Robin replied, "He loves having people his own age to play with. He and Austin are nearly inseparable. The school work is a bit hard for him. He's so far behind."

"Mary Margaret is tutoring him?"

"Yes, she's working with him. She's been very kind."

"I'm sure he'll be up to speed in no time," Regina assured him, "How are you adjusting?"

"It's odd to say the least," Robin admitted. "Granny tried to explain plumbing to me the other day. I'm still a little baffled."

"It was a bit of an adjustment for me as well," Regina smiled, "I was the only one that remembered what chamber pots were for twenty-eight years. I did receive a few curious looks for the first few years when I made certain references to the Enchanted Forest."

"I bet you had fun playing with people's minds then."

"A bit," Regina smirked.

"I thought so," Robin laughed.

"It gets easier," Regina assured him.

"I hope so," Robin nodded. "I should go. Thank you for the wine."

"You're welcome," Regina walked him to the door; "Good luck protecting our town. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other during your patrols."

"Madame Mayor," Robin bowed.

"Deputy Hood," Regina smiled.

Regina closed the door after Robin stepped out into the night air. The smile continued to grace her lips as she brought the glasses to the kitchen.

-f-f-f-f-

NYC - Neal's Apartment.

The man in question is devouring the words on the pages of The Mirror in hopes of finding something about the disappearance of Captain Killian "Hook" Jones.

"Any news yet?" Tamara asked as she bent down to massage her lover's shoulders in the chair across from Neal.

"No," Neal shook his head. "Nothing mentioning-hold on. The town meeting was held the other night. The main issue discussed was a temporary replacement for Deputy Nolan while he took over the Sheriff duties during Sheriff Jones's maternity leave. Robin Hood was voted in by a wide margin."

"Another one came across?" Greg huffed in annoyance, "We need to put an end to this. They are starting to multiply."

"It backfired," Neal realized. "Instead of banishing Hook it brought Hood."

"Maybe you didn't do the spell right," Tamara offered, "We should try again."

"No," Neal shook his head. "Now, I go to Plan B. We ask my father for help."

"You want to rid magic with more magic?" Greg looked at his comrade in disbelief, "Our boss isn't going to like that."

"Killian Jones is the reason my father became the dark one," Neal glared. "I am not letting that man raise my son and I will do what I need to in order to keep it from happening."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't want to upset Emma while she's pregnant, no matter who the father may be," Neal nodded. "So, we wait until about October to make a move."

"And what move might that be?" Tamara inquired as she took a seat in Greg's lap."

"Pack your bags," Neal smiled. "We're heading for Storybrooke."

-d-d-d-d-

Hehehe


End file.
